Grey and Brown
by PinkayPinkPink
Summary: "So, Rose. How did you decide Sonic wasn't the one?" "Oh, well when I saw him run and fight, I noticed how free he was. I know I could never live as carefree and dangerously as Sonic so, I stopped. I changed my look to." "Yeah, I noticed." Shadow and Amy become close after re uniting after 1 year. But things become awkward as they fall in love for each other.(Shadamy)
1. Boom, clap

"Boom, clap the sound of my heart. The beat goes on and on and on and on, on!"  
>It was a crisp winters morning and an 18 year old Amy rose was skipping along the path singing.<br>"Boom, clap make me feel good. Come on to me, come on to me now!"  
>She liked doing this in winter, it made up moat of her time due to her not chasing Sonic for affection. She gave up long ago when she was 15, she realised that he wasn't like her. So after that she ditched the red dress and grew out her quills so they touched her breasts and dip-dyed them orange at the end. Today she wore a brown windcheater with fluff around the hood. She also wore dark grey leggings and knee-high brown boots with fluff on the top and insides.<p>

She started to head home once she finished her song and started to sing a different song. She closed her eyes as she walked, knowing the path well as she took it every day. She opened her eyes again because she heard foot steps infront of her and looked up slightly. It was Shadow the Hedgehog. He looked down and smiled slightly and she smiled back.

"Hello Rose." He greeted casually. "Hello Shadow, how are you?" She greeted back. The day slowly went on as they stood, awkward silence hanging pregnant around them. After a while, they decided to say their good byes and head to their respective houses.

Amy soon arrived infront of her white house with it's black roof and grey picket fence. She walked up her cobblestone path past her various rose bushes in shades of blue, pink, red, white and multicolour. She opened her white door and was met by her red sofa in her lounge room. She threw her phone on her bench and started making dinner.

She ate her dinner consisting of a canned spaghetti toastie and tomato soup and watched a new episode of Doctor who. It was 9.00 when it finished so she started writing more of the manuscript for a novel she is working on.

" Ughhhh, why is it soooooooo hard to write lemons! " She exclaimed. She rubbed her temples and gave up. She closed her laptop and got ready for bed. She put on a pair of fluffy pink pants and an orange tank top. She put her quills up in a bun and brushed her teeth and got into bed. She pulled out her white Galaxy Note and read some fanfics before going to bed. It was 1.00 before she got to sleep that night, as she though of shadow, and their encounter in the park.


	2. Bookstores and Tree climbers

Author note: sorry about any confusion last chapter, I'll just clarify some things(although I am spoiling you with 2 chapters in 1 day).  
>1. The awkward silence was caused by them not seeing each other for a while (1 year or more).<br>2. This was the reason Amy though of Shadow.  
>3. The title is supposed to be boring, the title will njointbe clarified near the end of the story.<br>4. Any spelling mistakes are due to me writing this on a 7 inch tablet with a decent writing program, but this program won't pick up most spelling mistakes due to it being designed to American spelling and not Australian.

Now without further blabbering on on my side, lets start chapter 2.  
>=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=<p>

Amy woke up at 6.00 because of an alarm that she forgot to turn off yesterday morning. She rubbed her eyes, stretched out any locked up joints and got out of bed. She stumbled into her shower after taking her clothes off and washed her fur and quills. She got her self dry with her fluffy, white towel and got dressed. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail and had bacon and eggs for breakfast.

She went outside and locked her door before walking to the place she was yesterday when she had sung. But Amy didn't sing this time. Amy sat down near a tree and waited, she waited to see Shadow again. She waited for many hours but he never appeared.

After 5 hours, she became bored and went home, oblivious of the fact that Shadow was there all along, he was just sitting in a tree above her. Amy arrived at her home and again walked on the cobblestone path past her various rose bushes, unlocked her white door and stepped into her white, red and black themed lounge room. Amy turned on her electric stove and cooked some bacon and eggs for dinner because both items of food were about to expire. She slowly ate her dinner and went to bed early.

The next day, Amy woke up at 6.00, had breakfast, got dressed and went to work. She currently works at the local Book store and works there 3 days a week. She arrived at 9 and said hello to the other employees and her boss.

" Ding, Ding! " The bell chimed. Amy's ears instantly perked up and her eyes were locked on the door, Shadow was there. She waved at him and he half-smiled back. He browsed in the mystery section before picking up a book and going to Amy to buy it.

" This one please Amy. " he said holding out a Sherlock Holmes book with Benedict Cumberpatch on the cover. " Sure Shadow! " Amy said polietly. She took his money and put it in the register. Amy and Shadow talked as if the awkward silence never happened those few days ago. They talked about music and art and various other things while she was on her shift. After her shift, Shadow walked Amy home.

She went inside and said goodbye to him. Amy cooked some lunch and started to write her novel again. She finished off her chapter at 4.00 so she made her self Maccaroni and Cheese with Kewpienaise (look it up). Amy plopped down on her couch and watched Iron man 2. She was tired after that so she got her pyjamas on and went to bed.


	3. The Dancing and the Dreaming

Author Note: Okay! New chapter is new! Please send in more reviews! I need them for ideas. Please? Anyone? No? Okay then. But please Fave and Follow!

Amy awoke from under her sunset themed duvet and stretched out, feeling good about today. She brushed her teeth and got ready whilst listening to a P!nk album. Amy leapt out the door and headed in the direction of the bookstore, glowing with happiness. She arrived early and unlocked the store. She counted the float in the register and waited for a customer. Surprisingly, Shadow was the first customer. He instantly gravitated towards Amy and started talking. To Shadow, Amy was another Maria, without the tragic death of course. They talked until the first customer arrived and then afterwards resumed. After her shift they headed back to her place for lunch.

"So, Rose. How did you decide Sonic wasn't the one?" "Oh, well when I saw him run and fight, I noticed how free he was. I know I could never live as carefree and dangerously as Sonic so, I stopped. I changed my look to."  
>"Yeah, I noticed."<br>Shadow and Amy then talked a bit more and Shadow departed, but not before exchanging phone numbers. Once Amy thought Shadow was out of earshot, she fan-girl squealed. Really. Loudly. Shadow heard the squeal though and chuckled, understanding what that squeal meant, she finally got a guy's phone number, for the first time Amy could text a guy, instead of any of her friends.

Amy started writing a chapter in her novel fitting her mood. It had plenty of fluff and lots of happiness, and foot rubs. She saved her story after dinner and went to bed, happy and glad to see Shadow tomorrow.

Shadow also felt similar, he was happy to make Amy happy. He lay in his bed, smirking to himself and replaying the events of today again through his head. He dropped his smirk and, replaced it with concentration. "Wait... Do I LIKE her?" he replayed that question through his head many times before he went to sleep, lets just say, his duvet was damp when he woke up...

Amy woke up much like yesterday, but with a bit of a difference. The first thing she did was get her phone, and text Shadow 'Good morning' with a smile on her face. He texted her back within a few seconds and they instantly made plans with each other for the day. Shadow and Amy both got ready for the day and met up at the park. After locking their doors, they both headed for the park. Amy arrived first, being the closest to the park. Shadow spotted Amy 5 minutes later, but wanted to surprise her. So he climbed a nearby tree and clambered onto the next one. He soon arrived above Amy and sat down, leaning against the trunk.

"Nice weather we're having." he said casually. Amy jumped and looked up. No one was there. She turned her head back, and was met by a pair of bright, blood red eyes. "Jesus Shadow! You nearly scared me half to death!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, I do that. So, hi Amy." "Hi Shado-... Wait... You called me Amy, not Rose!" she exclaimed. "No I didn't!" he said, smirking. "Yes you did!" "Nope!" "Yep!" "No-!" he said, tackling her to the ground. "I didn't!" "Yes you did!" Amy said, booping his nose. They both looked at each other and subconsciously leant in. Their noses touched and awoke them from their trance and they realized what they were doing.

The atmosphere became awkward around them as Shadow slowly got off of Amy and sat down. She got off the ground, brushed herself off and sat next to him. "No I didn't." "Shadow!" "Fine I did! I called you Amy!" he admitted. She giggled at him and he began to blush. "You're blushing!" she pointed out. He felt his cheek heat up even more. "No I'm not..." he replied. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of him. "Yes you are!" she said whilst showing him the picture. "Ughhh, fine..." he said they talked a bit after wards and had a couple of laughs and once they said their goodbyes, Amy gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek and ran off. Shadow stood there, his hand on his cheek looking in the direction in which Amy ran. Shadow started to walk home, processing what just happened through his brain. He was visibly blushing too. He arrived in front of his grey house with its black roof. He walked up the drive way to his veranda and then proceeded to unlock his door. It turned out to be unlocked and so, he investigated. He slowly opened the door and was surprised to who he found. It was Amy.

"Amy! What are you doing here! How did you find my house?" "The Internet." she replied simply. "Ok." he said, sitting next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Shadow broke it. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. "Sure." she replied They pulled out some movies from Shadow's collection and, in the end, decided on 'Ten-Inch Hero'. Shadow placed it onto the disk tray and got snacks ready while the ads were on. Once Shadow sat down, Amy pressed play and the movie started. During the middle of the movie when some cute things were happening Amy snuggled up against Shadow. She also rubbed the bridge of her nose during more stupid parts. There were some funny bits too that they both laughed at. Once the movie was done, Amy had fallen asleep. Shadow smiled and carried Amy up the stairs to his room. He lay her down on his bed and kissed her forehead before tucking her in and getting himself into the bed too.

The next morning, Amy awoke to seeing Shadow, sleeping in front of her. She tried to remember what happened last night. She was then relieved to spot that her clothes were still on. Shadow started to stir, then he woke up. "Morning Amy!" He said while stretching out his muscles. "Good Morning Shadow." She replied. "So I guess this means we`re going out now?" he asked. "Yeah I guess we are." She said while snuggling up to him and kissing his cheek. "Heh. You missed my lips!" he joked. "Shadow!" Amy exclaimed, pushing him playfully. "What? You did!" he said laughing. Amy rolled her eyes and kissed him again, on his lips. He was surprised at first but leaned into the kiss. Their arms snaked around each other and they fell into a passionate embrace.

They soon fought for dominance as their tongues danced and they held each other tighter. They soon broke apart and looked into their lovers eyes, Jade meeting Ruby. "That was my first kiss." Amy said. "Mine to." Shadow agreed. Amy snuggled into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. She started to hum 'The Dancing and the Dreaming' which Shadow immediately recognised. Shadow joined in with humming the slow melody and then started to sing. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold ,Will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity." He finished off the verse with the queue for Amy to start ."My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me, but I`ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!"  
>The tempo started to kick up a notch and Shadow sang again. "But I would bring you rings of gold, I`d even sing you poetry, And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me!"<br>The tempo increased again as Amy started. "I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold!" "I only want you near me!" Shadow added. The chorus then came, which both lovers sang." To love and kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me! I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me~!" both Shadow and Amy kept the note going at the end as long as they could. When both of them ran out of breath they just lay there panting.

"So, would you? Ever?" Shadow asked. "Would I what?" Amy questioned.  
>"Marry me? In the future or something?" he replied.<br>"Hmmm. Maybe. If our relationship works out." she answered.  
>"Okay."<p>

They shared one last kiss before getting out of bed and making breakfast. The day ahead was uneventful, it mostly consisted of telling friends about the fact that they were going out and had sung 'The Dancing and the Dreaming' from How to Train your Dragon 2. As suspected, they were both curious as to why Shadow was her boyfriend, but fan-girled over the singing bit. After a long day of phone calls and talking, Shadow and Amy ate dinner, and went straight to bed to snuggle up and sleep, snug in each other's arms.


	4. Grey Oak

Author note:Oh my god I am sooooooo sorry about not writing this sooner! For me, school started January 27th (26 was a national holiday) so I have homework now. I would have written it on the weekend, but I was celebrating my birthday with my Grandparents as they can't come over on my birthday (February 9) and I had no internet and I was being a lazy douche with writers block.  
>So, enjoy the story!<p>

" Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep"  
>The alarm rang in the couples ears as they were resting on the midnight bed owned by Shadow the Hedgehog. The bubblegum coloured female refused to get out of bed as she snuggled against the ivory chest fur of the older hedgehog, her fur lingering it's own sent as she had not showered since she arrived at the grey house.<p>

Many moments passed as they lay in each others sleepy embrace before they finally got up and ate something before Amy had a shower and went to her Monday shift at the Book store. Shadow decided to stay home that day as he wanted to let her get more money. He wandered out to his back yard and climed an old Oak tree that had been there for at least 70 years or so. He perched himself on a branch where there were still gold and orange leaves scattered amongst the now grey bark of the Oak. He lay back on the trunk in a place where there was a slight dent in the trunk, forming the perfect back rest. He looked down at the ground before shutting his crimson orbs off from the world.

Amy arrived back quite late from her normal shift. She had gone home to grab a few things before heading back to her partners place. She walked up the path made of timber and gravel and up the stairs to his golden-brown door. She entered the lounge room and saw that he was not there. She placed her things down and procceded to search the residence of her boyfriend before going outside. She looked up into the tree to find him not there. She turned towards the bushes in the corner and searched there. She turned back towards the back door and stepped into the lounge room. She was surprised to find Shadow there, watching T.V. Amy took a few steps back and ran towards the sofa. She tackled him to the ground and giggled.

" Hello Shadow! " Amy giggled some more. " Hey Amy! " he greeted back. She booped him on the nose before pecking him and sitting back on the couch. He sat down next to her and pulled her towards him. She snuggled up into his chest fur and purred before becoming tired from her shift. Shadow and Amy had dinner and washed up before deciding to go to bed. Amy put an orange tank top and bright green pyjama shorts and got into bed. Shadow followed suit and as usual for being male, wore nothing. They tangled their arms around each other and then slept.


End file.
